Hollywood Collectibles Group produced Ghostbusters Merchandise
Hollywood Collectibles Group produced Ghostbusters Merchandise is products made by Hollywood Collectibles Group that are based on the Classic Ghostbusters. This merchandise line was introduced in 2016. List of Items *'1:4 Scale Venkman' (2nd Qtr 2016)Internet Archive Wayback: "Hollywood Collectibles Group: 1:4 Scale Venkman" (June 29, 2016) Notes from Website: We are proud to present the first in our highly anticipated line of Officially Licensed Ghostbusters statues…Peter Venkman! Featuring an incredible likeness of the inimitable Bill Murray in character as Venkman, this incredibly realistic statue stands approx 19” tall on its Ghostbusters themed base. Standing in classic Ghostbusting pose, Venkman is captured with Neutrona Wand in hand and comes complete with an intricately detailed Proton Pack. Don't miss your opportunity to add the definitive Venkman statue to your collection! As with all Hollywood Collectibles pieces this museum quality statue is constructed from heavyweight polystone and then hand painted to the finest detail. Dimensions: 19” Tall Approx. Edition Size: 1000 pieces worldwide Sculpted by Trevor Grove and Alterton, paint masters by Silver Surfer Lab *'1:4 Scale Venkman HCG Exclusive' (2nd Qtr 2016)Internet Archive Wayback: "Hollywood Collectibles Group: HCG Exclusive 1:4 Scale Venkman" (July 3, 2016) Notes from Website: The HCG exclusive edition comes with an additional scaled Ghost Trap and is limited to just 250 pieces worldwide! *'Lifesize Slimer' (July 2016)Internet Archive Wayback: "Hollywood Collectibles Group: Lifesize Slimer" (July 03, 2016) Notes from Website: "Sir, what you had there was what we refer to as a Focused, Non-Terminal, Repeating Phantasm, or a Class 5 Full-Roaming Vapor . . . a real nasty one too." We are proud to announce our Officially Licensed Life-Size Ghostbusters Slimer Replica! This 1:1 scale replica was created from the original movie molds and stands a very impressive 40” tall (50” on display stand)! Inside the fiberglass body is a custom metal armature to support Slimer on his display stand. This Museum Quality Replica is constructed from Fiberglass and mixed media - which won’t deteriorate over time like other materials such as foam rubber and latex. It is then hand painted to the finest detail! The definitive centerpiece for any Ghostbusters collection! Dimensions: 40" Tall Approx, (50" on display stand) Edition Size: 250 Pieces Worldwide *'Lifesize Slimer HCG Exclusive' (July 2016)Internet Archive Wayback: "Hollywood Collectibles Group: HCG Exclusive Lifesize Slimer" (July 3, 2016) Notes from Website: HCG Exclusive version of the Slimer also comes complete with a 10" x 4" individually numbered metal plaque! *'1:4 Scale Slimer' (1st Qtr 2017)Internet Archive Wayback: "Hollywood Collectibles Group: 1:4 Scale Slimer" (March 22, 2017) Notes from Website: "Sir, what you had there was what we refer to as a Focused, Non-Terminal, Repeating Phantasm, or a Class 5 Full-Roaming Vapor . . . a real nasty one too." We are proud to present the second piece in our highly anticipated line of Officially Licensed 1:4 Scale Ghostbusters statues…Slimer! The “Ugly Little Spud” is depicted hovering over a food cart whilst gorging on the leftovers in true Slimer fashion! This impressive statue stands 23½” tall on the highly detailed food cart display. Slimer himself is 10” tall and is expertly crafted in translucent resin for a more ghostly appearance! This is an ideal companion piece to our very popular Venkman statue and upcoming Stantz statue. Dimensions: 23½” Tall Approx. Edition Size: 1000 Pieces Worldwide Sculpted by Alterton, paint masters by Silver Surfer Lab *'1:4 Scale Slimer HCG Exclusive' (1st Qtr 2017)Internet Archive Wayback: "Hollywood Collectibles Group: HCG Exclusive 1:4 Scale Slimer" (March 22, 2017) Notes: The HCG exclusive edition also comes complete with an additional, Glow in the Dark Slimer that is interchangeable with Translucent Slimer along with one food cart display and is limited to just 250 pieces worldwide. *'1:4 Scale Stantz' (3rd Qtr 2017)Internet Archive Wayback: "Hollywood Collectibles Group: 1:4 Scale Stantz" (March 22, 2017) Notes from Website: We are proud to present the next in our highly anticipated line of Officially Licensed Ghostbusters statues…Ray Stantz! Featuring an incredible likeness of Dan Akroyd in character as Stantz, this incredibly realistic statue stands approx 19” tall on its Ghostbusters themed base. Standing in classic Ghostbusting pose, Stantz is captured with Neutrona Wand in hand and comes complete with an intricately detailed Proton Pack on his back, and Ghost Trap on his belt. This is a companion piece to our very popular Peter Venkman statue. Don't miss your opportunity to add the definitive Stantz statue to your collection! Dimensions: 19” Tall Approx. Edition Size: 1000 Pieces Worldwide Sculpted by Trevor Grove and Alterton, paint masters by Silver Surfer Lab *'1:4 Scale Stantz HCG Exclusive' (3rd Qtr 2017)Internet Archive Wayback: "Hollywood Collectibles Group: HCG Exclusive 1:4 Scale Stantz" (March 22, 2017) Notes: The HCG exclusive edition features additional switch out portrait complete with Ecto Goggles and classic Ghostbusters expression and is limited to just 250 pieces worldwide. References Also See *Blitzway produced Ghostbusters Merchandise *Iron Studios produced Ghostbusters Merchandise External Links *Hollywood Collectibles Group Official Website Gallery 1:4 Scale Venkman PromoImage14ScaleVenkmanByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc01.jpg|1:4 Scale Venkman Promo Image PromoImage14ScaleVenkmanByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc02.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleVenkmanByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc03.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleVenkmanByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc04.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleVenkmanByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc05.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleVenkmanByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc06.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleVenkmanByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc07.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleVenkmanByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc08.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleVenkmanHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc01.jpg|1:4 Scale Venkman HCG Exclusive Promo Image PromoImage14ScaleVenkmanHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc02.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleVenkmanHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc03.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleVenkmanHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc04.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleVenkmanHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc05.jpg| Lifesize Slimer PromoImageLifesizeSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc01.jpg|Lifesize Slimer Promo Image PromoImageLifesizeSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc02.jpg| PromoImageLifesizeSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc03.jpg| PromoImageLifesizeSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc04.jpg| PromoImageLifesizeSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc05.jpg| PromoImageLifesizeSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc06.jpg| PromoImageLifesizeSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc07.jpg| PromoImageLifesizeSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc08.jpg| PromoImageLifesizeSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc09.jpg| PromoImageLifesizeSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc10.jpg| PromoImageLifesizeSlimerHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc01.jpg|Lifesize Slimer HCG Exclusive Promo Image PromoImageLifesizeSlimerHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc02.jpg| 1:4 Scale Slimer PromoImage14ScaleSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc01.jpg|1:4 Scale Slimer Promo Image PromoImage14ScaleSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc02.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc03.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc04.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc05.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc06.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc07.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleSlimerByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc08.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleSlimerHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc01.jpg|1:4 Scale Slimer HCG Exclusive Promo Image PromoImage14ScaleSlimerHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc02.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleSlimerHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc03.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleSlimerHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc04.jpg| 1:4 Scale Stantz PromoImage14ScaleStantzByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc01.jpg|1:4 Scale Stantz Promo Image PromoImage14ScaleStantzByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc02.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleStantzByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc03.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleStantzByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc04.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleStantzByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc05.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleStantzByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc06.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleStantzByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc07.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleStantzByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc08.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleStantzByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc09.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleStantzByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc10.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleStantzByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc11.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleStantzHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc01.jpg|1:4 Scale Stantz HCG Exclusive Promo Image PromoImage14ScaleStantzHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc02.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleStantzHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc03.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleStantzHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc04.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleStantzHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc05.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleStantzHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc06.jpg| PromoImage14ScaleStantzHCGExclusiveByHollywoodCollectiblesGroupSc07.jpg| Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:GB 35th Merchandise